1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water dumping game with adjustable target and more particularly pertains to dumping a bucket of water onto a seated player by striking a target with a projectile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of water games is known in the prior art. More specifically, water games heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of entertaining users are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,228 to Pierce discloses a water dumping target game.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,310 to Gryschuk discloses a electrical targets irregularly illuminated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,616 to Griego et al. discloses a target apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,480 to Popeski et al. discloses a flushing booth target apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,874,967 to Thereau et al. discloses a water target.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,148,438 to Crain et al. discloses a target.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,064 to Smith, Jr. discloses a dunk tank seat release mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,054 to O'Neil discloses an amusement dunking apparatus.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a water dumping game with adjustable target for dumping a bucket of water onto a seated player by striking a target with a projectile.
In this respect, the water dumping game with adjustable target according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dumping a bucket of water onto a seated player by striking a target with a projectile.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved water dumping game with adjustable target which can be used for dumping a bucket of water onto a seated player by striking a target with a projectile. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.